1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical connection component manufacturing apparatus that manufactures an optical connection component in which a refractive index matching body is attached to a front end face of a linear optical member and a method of manufacturing an optical connection component in which a refractive index matching body is attached to a front end face of a linear optical member.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as an optical connection component that connects optical members together, an optical connection component is known in which a refractive index matching body is attached to the front end face of a linear optical member. According to such an optical connection component, by pressing the end face of another optical member toward the front end face of the optical member to which the refractive index matching body is attached, the optical connection component and the another optical connection member are connected to each other. As an optical connection component manufacturing apparatus that manufactures such an optical connection component, an apparatus is known in which a refractive index matching liquid acquired by dissolving a refractive index matching body into a solvent having volatility is supplied to a holding wall so as to be held thereby, and the refractive index matching liquid is adsorbed onto the front end face of an optical member by allowing the charged linear optical member to approach the refractive index matching liquid that is held by the holding wall.
In addition, an optical connection component manufacturing apparatus and a method of manufacturing an optical connection component in which adsorption of a refractive index matching liquid of a desired amount onto the front end face of an optical member is implemented have been proposed (for example, see JP 2013-54126 A or the like). According to the optical connection component manufacturing apparatus and the method of manufacturing an optical connection component disclosed in JP 2013-54126 A, a refractive index matching liquid acquired by dissolving a refractive index matching body into a solvent having volatility is supplied to a holding unit so as to be held thereby. Then, a time required for the density of the refractive index matching body in the refractive index matching liquid to arrive at a desired density in accordance with volatilization of the solvent of the refractive index matching liquid is checked in advance, and, by charging the optical member when the time elapses, the refractive index matching liquid is adsorbed onto the front end face of the optical member.